The Boy is Mine
by Zacarane
Summary: Also was soll ich dazu sagen! Hier kommt das langerwartete? Sequel von Sleeping in my Car! Hoffe sie gefällt euch! Ist etwas krank geworden! Die Erklärung wieso das so ist lest ihr am besten einfach drinnen!
1. The Boy is Mine

Titel: The Boy is Mine  
  
Autorin: Zarc-chan oder Zacarane  
  
E-mail: Zacarane@yahoo.de  
  
Kategorie: Lemon/Lime PWP  
  
Diclaimer: Mit gehört weder Gravi noch ihre Charaktere oder "The boy is Mine" dieses Lied stammt von Brandy und Monica!  
  
WICHTIG! BEACHTEN BEVOR FF GELESEN WIRD!  
  
Authors Note: So da bin ich mal wieder! Wie versprochen hab ich mich wieder hingesetzt und die Fortsetzung von Sleeping in my Car geschrieben. Blöderweise fiel mir nich so viel ein wie ich gedacht hatte! Z.B wie es jetzt genau weiter geht und usw.! Also wannte ich mich an meine Beta und bat sie um Hilfe! Was ansich nicht schlecht ist doch ich hab nicht bedacht das sie ein Rare-Yaoi-Pairing-Fan ist! Demendsprechend hat sie auch eine verrückte Idee gehabt aber behauptet ich traue mich nicht sie zu verwirklichen! War schon immer schlecht mich herrauszufordern! ^^ Hier ist das Ergebnis von ihrer Idee und meiner Umwandlung!  
  
Pairing: Threesome EirixShuichixRyuichi  
  
Lest es wenn ihr davon nicht abgeschreckt worden seit und sagt mir euren Kommentar dazu! Wenn euch diese Fortsetzung nicht gefällt gebt mir durch einen Kommi oder durch eine Mail bescheid und ich schreib einen neue! Vergesst aber nicht mir das Pairing also entweder RyuichixShuichi oder EirixShuichi zu nennen! ^^   
  
Mein Dank geht wie immer an Lucy die diese Fortsetzung vorgeschlagen hat und das Ding beated! Hoffe dir gefällt dein Weihnachtsgeschenk! ^^ *umknuddl*  
  
Und danke an Shiva dafür das sie eine Naturkatastrophe ist und ständig an meinen Storys rumnörgelt und sie dadruch hoffenlich zu bessernen verändert! ^^ *auch knuddl*   
  
Und jetzt viel spass mit der Story!   
  
"Wohin wollen wir? Zu dir oder zu mir?" fragte Shuichi mit einem frechen Grinsen. Ryuichi fiel die Kinnlade runter und starrte ihn mit überraschten Augen an.  
  
"Und wohin jetzt?" setzte Shuichi noch mal an nachdem er keine Antwort von Ryu bekommen hat.  
  
"Meinst du das jetzt ernst?" fragte Ryu, der aus seiner Versteinerung erwacht war verwirrt.  
  
"Klar sonst hätt ich ja nicht gerfragt, oder?"  
  
"Aber ist das nicht ein bisschen plötzlich?"  
  
"Bereust dus jetzt auf einmal?" fragte Shuichi verunsichert.  
  
"Nein, nein natürlich nicht! Ich meinte nur wegen Eiri.."  
  
Kaum merklich zuckte Shu-chan bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammen. Ja dieser Name bereitete ihm immer noch Schmerzen. 5 Wochen war es jetzt genau her das sie sich getrennt hatten. All diese Tage versuchte er es zu verdrängen, sich damit auseinandersetzten zu müssen. Er konnte es nicht! Es zerriss ihm das Herz an ihn zu denken aber noch mehr tat es weh, wenn er versuchte ihn zu vergessen! Wiederwillig liess er die Erinnerung an diesen Tag zu.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Es regnete, wie schon so oft in dieser Woche. Eiri sass mal wieder an seinem Laptop und hämmerte in die Tasten. Er ignorierte vollkommen das Shu-chan neben ihm sass. Sah er ihn wirklich nicht weil er so konzentriert auf seine Arbeit war oder wollte er ihn einfach mal wieder nicht bemerken. Shuichi wagte den Schuss ins Blaue und fragte den blonden Schriftsteller die Frage vor der er schon lange Angst hatte. Angst weil er befürchtete die schreckliche Antwort würde ihn zerreissen.  
  
"Eiri?"  
  
"Ah?" machte der Autor und kündigte damit wieder an wie gernervt er war.  
  
"Liebst du mich eigentlich?"  
  
"Wie kommst du dazu mich sowas zu fragen?"  
  
"Ich will es einfach wissen!"  
  
Antwortete Shuichi gereizt.  
  
"Was geht es dich an?"   
  
"Was es mich angeht? Wieso kannst du nicht einfach antworten! Ich will einfach nur wissen ob ich das ganze letzte Jahr meine Zeit verschwendet hab!"  
  
Eiri blickte nach der Tirade von Shu-chan nur kurz zu Shuichi und sah ihm mit den üblichen kalten goldenen Augen an, bevor er ohne ein Wort zu sagen sich wieder seinem Roman wittmete. Shuichi schaute seinen Geliebten noch ein allerletztes Mal mit traurigen Augen an, bevor er sich erhob und langsam zur Tür ging und dabei murmelte:  
  
"Dann weiss ich, was ich jetzt zu tun hab!"  
  
Er schloss leise die Tür, zog sich seine Schuhe und Jacke an packte seinen Krempel zusammen und ging schweren Herzens aus der Haustür und somit auch aus Eiris Leben.  
  
Eiri der erst nach einer halben Stunde merkte das der Pinkhaarige nicht mehr neben ihm sass zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte:  
  
"Der kommt schon wieder!"  
  
Doch Shuichi kam nicht. Erst als Yuki gegen drei in der Nacht ins Bett wollte bemerkte er das keine Sachen mehr von Shuichi auf dem Boden lagen. Er fing an sich zu wundern und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Auch dort fand er weder irgentwelche Klamotten von Shu-chan noch ihn selbst.  
  
"Er ist gegangen!" murmelte Eiri. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er hätte nicht gedacht das ihn der Weggang von Shuichi so treffen würde. Er hatte sich schon oft vorgestellt wie es wohl wäre wenn der Bad Luck Frontmann wieder verschwinden würde doch er hatte das nie im Ernst gemeint. Nachdem er sich niedergeschlagen auf sein Sofa gesetzt hatte fragte er sich selbst warum er das Gefühl bekam man hätte etwas sehr wichtiges aus seinem Leben gerissen.   
  
'Du blöder Idiot. Hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert! Es tut weh weil du ihn liebst! Den anderen konntest du zwar schon immer was vorspielen doch glaubst du im Ernst das du dir selber etwas vormachen kannst?' meldete sich eine giftige kleine Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf. Auf einmal traf es ihn wie ein Blitz!  
  
'Oh Gott was hab ich nur getan! Wie konnte ich ihn nur gehen lassen!'  
  
Von nun an sass Eiri fasst Tag und Nacht auf dem Sofa - sein Buch hatte er schon lange nicht weitergeschrieben, weswegen seine Verlegerin schon ziemlich angepisst war - und starrte an die Haustür und wartete. Wartete darauf das ER zurück kommen würde! Doch es geschah nicht!  
  
*~Flashback End~*   
  
"Shu-chan alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
Shuichi wachte aus seiner Erstarrung auf und blickte Ryuichi an.   
  
"Ist alles klar?" meldete sich der inzwischen ziemlich besorgte Ryuichi wieder zu Wort.  
  
"Ja es ist alles klar! Warum sollte es nicht so sein?" meinte der Pinkhaarige mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit.  
  
"Komm lass uns reingehen!" sagte er noch und packte Ryuichi am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her!  
  
Sie gingen die Treppe zu Shuichis Appartment schweigend hinauf. Gerade als der pinkhaarige BL Frontmann seinen schlüssel rauskramen wollte blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte seine Haustür an. Ryuichi der nicht aufgepasst hatte, rumpelte direkt in Shuichi rein, doch der Aufprall war nicht stark genug um den wie zur Salzsäule erstarrten Shuichi aufzuwecken.  
  
"Was hast du denn? Shu-chan?" meinte der inzwischen verwirrte grünhaarige Sänger, bevor er an die Stelle blickte an die Shu-chan schon die ganze Zeit starrte. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. Der Grund für den Schock der beiden war ein 1,86 m grosser, blonder, ihnen nur allzu bekannter Autor der am Türrahmen lehnte und sie verwundert anblickte. Shuichi der anscheinend endlich seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte, blickte seinen Ex-Freund mit einer Kälte in den Augen an, die sogar Eiri erschaudern liess.  
  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte der Pinkhaarige mit kalter, ruhiger Stimme.  
  
"Ich...ich wollte mit dir reden." fing Eiri an.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht was wir noch zu bereden hätten. Ryu, komm. Gehen wir!" sagte Shuichi und wollte gerade in der von ihm aufgeschlossen Wohnungstür verschwinden als er am Arm gepackt wurde.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen!" meinte Eiri der ihn immer noch festhielt.  
  
"Das wäre ja nicht das erste mal oder?" sagte Shuichi spitz und wollte sich losreissen.  
  
'Wo zum Teufel ist den Ryuchi wieso hilft er mir nicht'  
  
"Hör auf so rumzuzicken und hör mir einfach zu!" erwiederte der blonde Autor gereizt und packte noch fester zu.  
  
"Jetzt reichts aber! Was bildest du dir ein wer du eigentlich bist?" trat Ryuichi endlich in Aktion und befreite seinen Shu-chan von Eiris Klammergriff. Eiri der Sakuma-san anscheinend erst eben zu bemerken schien kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und frage mürrisch:  
  
"Was willst du denn hier? Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen mir und Shuichi! Du hast hier garnichts zu suchen!"  
  
"Das glaub ich nicht! Alles was Shu-chan angeht geht ab jetzt auch mich an!" zischte Ryuichi.  
  
"Was soll das heissen?" wannte sich Yuki misstrauisch an Shuichi.   
  
"Nun ja, wir haben uns getrennt. Und....." fing Shu-chan an doch er wurde von Yuki unterbrochen.  
  
"Hast du mit ihm gevögelt?"  
  
Das Shuichi dabei rot anlief wie eine Tomate war für Eiri antwort genug.  
  
"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" giftete Ryuichi.   
  
"Ach ja, du glaubst also nicht das es mich was angeht wenn du mit meinem Freund rumvögelst?" schrie Eiri.  
  
"Können wir das bitte drinnen klären!" sprach Shuichi mit gedämpfter Stimme. Leider war er der Einzige. Als beide jedoch keinerlei Anstalten machten sich zu bewegen packte Shuichi beide am Arm und schleifte beide in seine Wohnung. Nachdem er beide auf das Sofa platziert hatte, baute er sich vor ihnen auf und sagte:  
  
"Ich mach uns Kaffe und währenddessen versucht euch nicht die Köpfe einzuschlagen!"  
  
Mit diesem Satz verschwand er in der Küche. Wenn blicke töten könnten wären beide - Ryuichi und Eiri - auf der stelle in Flammen aufgegangen, so wie sie sich gegenseitig anschauten. Eiri war der erste der anfing zu reden:  
  
(Dieser Dialog stammt nicht von mir! Es ist meine, deutsche Übersetzung des Liedes "The Boy is Mine von Brandy und Monica! Dachte er passt ganz gut! ^^)  
  
"Ich denke es ist Zeit das wir das hier klären sollten jetzt wo wir uns Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen! Wie konntest du nur glauben das er dir gehört."  
  
"Weisst du ich glaube du bist nur Eifersüchtig, denn einer muss schon sehr blind sein um dieses Band das uns verbindet nicht zu sehen." erwiederte Ryuichi.  
  
Darauf fing Eiri wieder an:  
  
"Weisst du eigentlich wollt ich mich zurückhalten. Wollte dir nicht ins gesicht knallen was er mir sagte aber wenn du mir so kommst: Er sagte er könnte keinen einzigen Tag ohne mich leben. Na was sagst du jetzt?"  
  
"Ich glaube du hast das was falsch verstanden. Er gehört jetzt nur noch mir, und alles was ich dazu benötigte war meine ganze Liebe für ihn." meinte Ryuichi bissig  
  
Beide schrien gleich zeitig:  
  
"Shuichi gehört mir! Gib es endlich auf!"  
  
Doch Ryuichi fing wieder an:  
  
"Tu das was du tun musst und benimm dich weiter wie ein Idiot. Du solltest nur wissen das jetzt ich sein Freund bin und nicht mehr du. Wenn du das bis jetzt nicht wusstest dann weisst du es wenigstens jetzt!"  
  
Eiri der das nicht auf sich sitzen liess meinte:  
  
"Ich denke du solltest der Wahrheit endlich ins Gesicht blicken und wenigstens versuchen zu verstehen das er ein Teil von meinem Leben ist und ich weiss das dich gerade diese Tatsache innerlich auffrisst. Du kannst sagen was du willst, was wir haben kannst du uns nicht nehmen, von der Wahrheit kannst du dich nicht ewig verkriechen. Du kannst mir ruhig glauben das es so ist."  
  
Ryuichi setzte wieder zum Gegenschlag aus:  
  
"Wann kapierst du es endlich, du bist die Vergangenheit und ich die Zukunft. Verzieh dich denn jetzt scheint er an meiner Seite. Wenn du es bis jetzt nicht wusstest Shu-chan gehört mir!"  
  
(Song ende!)  
  
Eiri schnaufte verächtlich und meinte: "Ich werde nicht das Feld räumen!"  
  
"Dann haben wir ein Problem, ich nämlich auch nicht!" erwiederte Ryu-chan angriffslustig. Zu mehr kam er nicht den auf einmal kam Shuichi wieder aus der Küche zurück. In seinen Händen trug er ein Tablett mit Kaffe und Plätzchen. Er stellte es auf den Sofatisch und setzte sich gegenüber der beiden Streithähne auf einen Sessel.   
  
"Also gut.."fing er an, "wieso bist du hier Eiri?"  
  
"Muss der dabei sein?" nörgelte Yuki und warf Sakuma-san einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
"Ja muss er! Denn die Sache geht uns alle drei etwas an!" sagte Shuichi ernst.  
  
"Na schon wenn du es nicht anders willst!" meckerte Eiri, doch er blieb sitzten.  
  
"Fangen wir noch mal von vorne an. Was willst du hier? Ich wüsste nicht was es noch zwischen uns zu klären gäbe, oder bist du nur hier weil es dir ein perverses Vergnügen bereitet mich zu quälen." Shuichis Stimme ist während des Satzes immer lauter und verzweifelnder geworden.  
  
"Ich bin hier weil ich dich bitten will wieder zu mir zurück zu kommen!" meinte Eiri verzweifelt.  
  
Ryuichi gab nur ein verächtliches Schnaufen von sich, was ihm wiederrum einen verächtlichen Blick von Eiri einbrachte.   
  
"Und wieso sollte ich das tun?" sagte der pinkhaarige Sänger mit verletzter Stimme. Nie wieder! Nicht nach dem er ihn so verletzt hatte!  
  
"Shu-chan bitte hör mir doch mal zu!"  
  
"NEIN! Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Über all die Monate hab ich deine Neurosen und Wutausbrüche ertragen! Hab nie etwas gesagt, ich hab immer alles hingenommen, weil ich blind war! Blind vor Liebe! Zu dir! Ich hatte immer die Hoffnung das du mir eines Tages vielleicht einmal zeigen würdest das ich dir irgentwie wichtig bin, doch das hast du NIE! Ich kann vieles ertragen, doch nicht das meine Liebe nicht erwiedert wird! Nicht mal das was Aizawa mir angetan hat hat so weh getan wie du mir weh getan hast! Auch ein Wurm krümmt sich wenn er getreten wird! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich weil nur du mir so weh tun kannst! Weil nur du mich so vernichten kannst! Aber noch mehr hasse ich dich dafür weil ich dich einfach nicht hassen kann!" Shuichi der, während er seinen ganzen Wut und seiner ganzen Verzweiflung Luft gemacht hatte, immer mehr innerlich zusammen gebrochen. Nun sank er auf die Knie und schluchzte.  
  
Ryuichi und Eiri standen beide aus dem Instinkt herraus auf und gingen aus Shuichi zu. Eiri sank auf die Knie und umarmte Shuichi so fest er konnte. Auch Sakuma liess sich hinter Shu-chan nieder und umarmte ihn von hinten. Beide versuchten den, den sie überalle liebten zu beruhigen. Eine ganze Weile verweilten sie in dieser Position. Im Appartment herrschte vollkommene Stille nur hin und wieder durchbrachen Shuichis Schluchzer die Ruhe. Nach einer Zeit wurde das Weinen leiser, bis es schliesslich ganz aufhöhrte.   
  
Beide Männer lösten die Umklammerung von Shuichi um ihn ins Gesicht zu blicken. Der 1,65 grosse Sängr war vor lauter Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Nach einen kurzen Gerangel zwischen dem Autor und dem grünhaarigen Sänger wer sich den nun um den schlafenden 19 jährigen kümmern sollt gewann Eiri die Oberhand und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer . Natürlich dicht gefolgt von Ryuichi der seinen Rivalen keine Augenblick mit seinem Geliebten keine Sekunde allein lassen wollte.   
  
Als sie ihn sanft in sein gemütliches Bett verfrachtet hatten gingen sie - sich gegenseitig die Pest an den Hals wünschend - zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzten sich wieder auf die Couch und fingen an den immer noch heissen Kaffee schweigend zu trinken. Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach Ryuichi die stille. Er hatte die Stirn auf seine Tasse gelehnt und murmelte: "Er liebt dich! Das sehe ich in seinen Augen. Egal wie oft du ihn verletzt hast er liebt dich immernoch und wird es immer tun. Ich wusste das ich von Anfang an keine richtige Chance bei ihm hab. Er hat dich auf ein Podest gestellt das niemand nach dir jemals erreichen wird. Das wusste ich von Beginn an. Und trotzdem hab ich es versucht. Ich hab versucht ihm näher zu kommen, habe versucht wenigstens einen kleinen Teil seiner Schmerzen die er durch dich hatte zu lindern. Vielleicht hätt ich es nach einer Zeit geschafft, doch wir werden es nie wissen da du wieder hier bist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du es zum Schluss doch endlich merken würdest das du ihn brauchst, ihn mehr als alles andere brauchst. Doch du hast mich überrascht. Du bist hier, was also bedeuten muss das du es vielleicht doch endlich kapiert hast. Aber eins will ich dir sagen Eiri Uesugi! Ich liebe ihn! Ich liebe ihn wie noch keine anderen Menschen zuvor und ich werde ihn nicht kampflos aufgeben."  
  
"Das erwarte ich auch nicht von dir! Ehrlich gesagt hätt es mich sehr gewundert wäre der grosse Ryuichi Sakuma mit eingezogenem Schwanz wieder hier durch die Tür spaziert wäre und so getan hätte als wäre nichts gewesen! Ich wusste schon sehr lange, länger als du glaubst, das du scharf auf Shuichi bist. Doch ich hab mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil ich mir meiner Sache sicher war. Zu sicher wie ich jetzt bemerkt hab. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ihr beide zu sowas fähig seit. Zugegeben ich habe euch unterschätzt. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt das Shu-chan eines Tages einfach seine Koffer packen und einfach aus meinem Leben gehen würde. Genauso wenig wie ich gedacht hätte das du ihn liebst und die Gelegenheit nutzten würdest. Natürlich hätt ich es mir denken können! Ich hätte an deiner Stelle wahrscheinlich genau das selbe getan! Shuichi ist nicht der typ der einfach so jemanden ausnutzt, wenn es ihm gerade in den Kram passt. Er liebt dich, das weiss ich." erwiederte Eiri.  
  
"Vielleicht aber ganz sicher nicht so wie dich! Gegen seine Liebe zu dir hab ich keine Chance!" meinte der Grünhaarige.  
  
"Da bin ich mir inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher! Ich hab ihn als selbstverständlich angesehen und jetzt hab ich die Quittung dafür gekriegt! Aber eins kann ich dir versprechen, ohne einen Kampf verzieh ich mich nicht!"  
  
"Diesen Konkurenzkampf kann wohl nur einer entscheiden!" sagte Ryuichi und blickte Eiri mit festen Augen an. Beide wussten wer nur damit gemeint sein konnte. Die 2 Männer nickten gleichzeitig und standen auf und gingen in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen beugten sie sich über den immer noch schlafenden Shuichi und weckten ihn sanft. Hellblaue Augen öffneten sich verschlafen und blickten sich um. Als er beide Männer erblickte die sich über ihn gebeugt hatten, kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzten stunden wieder.  
  
"Oh! Wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?" meinte Shuichi.  
  
"Nicht lange etwa ne 3/4 Stunde! Shuichi wir müssen mit dir reden! Was ist zwischen uns?" fragte Ryuichi  
  
"Ich...ich weiss es nicht! Ryuichi bitte denk nicht das ich dich einfach nur benutzt hab! Das hatte ich nicht vor! Ich war verletzt als Eiri mich einfach nicht beachtet hat, es wahrscheinlich erst nicht mal gemerkt hat das ich weg war!" Das Eiri schuldbewusst das Gesicht verzog war für Shuichi schon Antwort genug. "Ich war von dir fasziniert als ich dich das erste Mal auf der Bühne stehen sah. Anfangs wollte ich so sein wie du, ich hab dich angehimmelt wie einen Gott! Doch als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen und dich kennengelernt hab hab ich gemerkt das ich für dich mehr empfinde als nur für einen Freund! Als ich dir sagte das ich dich liebe hab ich das ernst gemeint. Das tue ich nämlich wirklich!" Als Shuichi den Satz beendet hat fingen die dunkelblauen Augen des älteren Sängers zu leuchten.  
  
Dann wande er sich zu dem Autor. "Eiri egal wie oft du mich in den letzten Monaten verletzt hast ich bin bei dir geblieben. Ich hatte immer die Hoffnung du würdest dich mir einmal wirklich zeigen! Mika hat einmal zu mir gesagt das der Yuki den ich kenne nicht echt ist! Das weiss ich und gerade deshalb hatte ich gehofft du könntest mir einmal so sehr vertrauen das du mit dein wahres Gesicht zeigst! Ich wollte nur ein einziges Mal den richtigen Eiri hinter dieser kalten, grausamen Fassade sehn. Doch du hast das nicht zugelassen! Das war für mich der Grund zu gehen! Denn ich hab endlich begriffen das ich dich nicht ändern kann das kannst nur du! Aber egal was auch immer passiert ich werde dich immer lieben!" Der kleine Sänger sah im kurz mit verzweifelten Augen an bevor er sie senkte.  
  
Yuki der gerade einen ziemlichen Kampf in seinem inneren ausfocht brachte sich schlieslich dazu ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen: "Shu-chan... ich vertraue dir! Mehr als jeden anderen Menschen! Und gerade das ist es was mich zerfrisst! Als ich von New York wieder kam schwor ich nie wieder jemanden zu vertrauen, weil mein Vertrauen schon einmal missbraucht wurde! Ich wollte niemanden mehr an mich ran lassen um nicht schon wieder verletzt zu werden. 7 Jahre ging es gut doch dann traf ich dich! Du bist im mein sonst so geordnetes Leben reingeschneit und hast es aufgewirbelt. Egal wie oft ich versucht habe dich loszuwerden, du bliebst bei mir! Ich verwendete verdrehte Ironie die ich mir über die Jahre angeeignet hatte um Menschen zu vertreiben. Was bedeutet das ich immer das Gegenteil von dem sagte was ich eigentlich meinte. Ich wollte nicht das jemand die Mauern die ich um mein Herz aufgebaut hatte einreisst! Doch schon an dem Tag an dem ich dich kennenlernte begann die erste Mauer zu blöckeln. Du hast mich an mich selbst erinnert, wie ich damals mit 16 war! Von da an hast du Mauer für Mauer eingerissen, nur bei der letzten versuchte ich es verzweifelt zu verhindern. Die die mein Herz preisgibt. Und wie es aussieht hab ich es wirklich geschafft! Ich habe dich verloren weil ich zu feige war dich reinzulassen! Es tut mir so leid! Als du gingst fiel mir auf wie wichtig du mir bist! Shuichi, ich liebe dich! Und jetzt hab ich endlich den Mut es dir zu sagen! Bitte gib mir noch einen Chance!"  
  
Shuichi der zwischen beiden Männern hin und her gerissen war blickte verzweifelt von einem zum anderen. "Ich....weiss nicht was ich machen soll! Ich liebe euch beide! Ich kann mich nicht zwischen euch entscheiden! Deswegen ist es wohl das beste wenn ich mich von euch beiden trenne! Ich will nicht einen von euch unglücklich machen! Das ist das letzte was ich will! Deswegen ist es wohl das beste wenn ich gehe!" meinte der pinkhaarige Bad Luck Sänger und stand auf. Eiri und Ryuichi blickten einander in die Augen und wieder verstanden sie einander ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie standen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit vom Bett auf gingen auf ihren Shuichi zu, packten ihn von hinten an den Armen und zogen ihn zurück aufs Bett und legten ihn auf den Rücken.  
  
Der hellblau Äugige schaute verwirrt drein als sich Ryuichi und Eiri über ihn beugten. Gerade als er was von sich geben wollte bedeutete Eiri ihm zu warten. Noch einmal schielten sich der blonde Schriftsteller und der Nittle Grasper Sänger zu bevor Eiri das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Wir wissen das du dich zwischen uns nicht entscheiden kannst. Und das verlangen wir auch nicht von dir. Ryuichi und ich sind uns übereingekommen. Nur weil du dich zwischen uns beiden nicht entscheiden kannst, heisst das nicht das dich ein anderer bekommen soll! Das lassen wir nicht zu denn du gehörst uns! Wir teilen uns dich einfach! Nur natürlich wenn du einverstanden bist!"  
  
Lemon oder kein Lemon das ist hier die Frage! ^^ 


	2. The Boy is Mine 2

Die beiden älteren grinsten sich noch einmal an, bevor sich sie wieder Shuichi zuwanden. Das der Pinkhaarige kein Wort rausbrachte und so aussah als hätte ihn gerade ein LKW überfahren, übernahmen die beiden die Iniziative und fielen über Shuichi her! Eiri beugte sich vor und fing an ihn zu küssen. Zu erst langsam dann mit immer grösserer Leidenschaft. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge Shuichis Lippekonturen und stupste sie an. Der pinke Sänger gewährte den einlass und öffnete seinen Mund. Ein wilder Kampf der Zungen begann den keiner von beiden gewann. Während dessen küsste Ryuichi, Shuichis Hals entlang und blieb an der Stelle wo sich Schulter und Hals verbanden hängen. Leicht fuhr er mit der Zunge drüber, küsste sie Stelle innig und fing an leicht daran zu saugen. Als er mit dem Ergebniss das sein saugen und küssen hervorgebracht hatte zu frieden war bewegte er sich weiter in Richtung Brust. Eiri, der sich inzwischen von seinem pinkhaarigen Sänger gelöst hatte nahm die gegenüberliegende Seite des Halses die Ryuichi gerade makiert hatte vor. Seine Hände halfen derweil dem Grünhaarigen das lästige T-shirt des 1.65 grossen Jungen mit einem Ruck zu entfernen.  
  
Shuichi der die Berührungen der beiden genoss, drückte die beiden dennoch von sich um sich aufzurichten. Er fing an Ryu-chan zu küssen fuhr mit seinen Händen unter sein Shirt, fing an ihn zu streicheln, fuhr mit den Daumenspitzen über dessen Brustwarzen zog ihm das Hemd aus und fing an kleine Küsse auf seiner Brust zu verteilen bevor er von Eiri an sich gezogen wurde sodass sein Rücken auf Yukis Burst ruhte. Der blonde Schriftsteller zog seinen Kopf zu Seite damit ihre Lippen sich zu einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen. Seine Hände fuhren über den Oberkörper des hellblau Äugigen und trieben ihn damit in den Wahnsinn. Denn keiner der beiden wannte sich der Stelle zu an der Shuichi es sich so sehr wünschte. Während der sonst so schweigsame Autor Shu-chan mit den Händen quälte, unterstützte Ryuichi mit seinen Mund das vorhaben des 22 jährigen. Shuichi stöhnte auf als Ryuichi sanft in seine Brustwarze biss. Yuki löste sich von dem Pinkhaarigen und fing an auf seinen Rücken küsse zu verteilen.  
  
Mit gemeinsamen Händen schafften es die beiden älteren die inzwischen schon recht enggewordene Jeans, samt Boxershorts des kleineren zu entfernen. Nun war der Bad Luck Frontmann völlig den Liebkosungen von Eiri und Ryuichi ausgeliefert. Während sich der 31 jährige immer noch voll und ganz Shu-chans Brust widmete, wanderte Eiri der sich von Shuichis Rückseite entfernt hatte in Richtung Süden. Seine Erregung war deutlich zu sehen aber Eiri dachte nicht im Traum daran ihn jetzt schon davon zu befreien. Er hob Shu-chans Bein an und fing an die Innenseite seine Schenkels zu küssen. Er kam immer näher zum Zentrum von Shuichis Lust doch nie nah genug für Shuichis geschmack. Kaum fehlte nur noch ein Zentimeter schlug Eiri die andere Richtung ein und vollführte das gleiche auf dem anderen Schenkel. Was wiederrum zu einem zu einen enttäuschen Stöhnen von Shuichis seite zu konsequenz hatte.  
  
"Nicht so schnell wir haben noch was mit dir vor!" grinste Eiri sardistisch.  
  
"Sei nicht so gemein!" jammerte Shuichi.  
  
"Aber du bist süß wenn man dich zappeln lässt!" meldete sich Ryuichi zu Wort  
  
Shuichi zog eine Schnute verschrenkte die Arme und warf sich trotzig aufs Bett. Der Grünhaarige und der Blonde lächelten und wollten gerade weiter machen als sie überrascht wurden. Denn sie hatten nicht mit dem plötzlichen Angriff von Shuichi gerechnet! Er war nämlich plötzlich aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf seine beiden Liebhaber geworfen.   
  
"Wir werden ja sehen wer hier wen zappeln lässt! Und ihr seit schliesslich die die zuviele Klamotten anhaben!" grinste der Pinkhaarige bösartig. Damit beugte er sich über Ryuichi und fing an ihm die Hose aufzuknöpfen. Was sich als ziemlich schwieriges Unterfanngen herraus stellte, denn durch Ryus Erregung war sie doch stark eingelaufen. Nach einiger arbeit gelang es ihm dann aber doch. Um es ihm heimzuzahlen das sei bei ihm so lange gebraucht haben fuhr der junge Sänger von den Schenkeln aus in die Shorts und streichele das nackte Fleisch mit den Fingerspitzen. Was dem NG Sänger zu keuchen brachte. Betonend langsam um ihn zu quälen strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über dessen steifes Glied. Ryuichi der durch das noch erregter wurde als er eh schon war gab ein wimmern von sich. Shuichi der darüber nur grinsen konnte meinte:  
  
"Tja wie du mir so ich dir!"  
  
Während er mit seinen Zeigefingern nun kleine Kreise auf dessen Vorhaut malte und Ryu-chan damit zum aufstöhnen brachte beugte er sich mit dem Oberkörper leicht zu Eiri herüber um dessen Lippen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen zu nehmen. Als er merkte das Ryuichi immer mehr auf seinen Höhenpunkt zuraste wannte er seine Hände von ihm ab und kümmerte sich ganz um Eiris Kleidung. Mit den Zähnen machte er dessen ohne hin nur zur hälfte zugeknöpftes Hemd auf und fuhr dann mit seiner Zunge über Yukis Brustwarzen. Er umspielte sie mit seinen Lippen biss sanft hin ein was ihm ein aufstöhnen von Eiris Seite einbrachte. Shuichi liess darauf hin von seinem Oberkörper ab und bewegte sich lieber in Richtung Eiris pochender Erregung.  
  
Am Bauchnabel blieb er hängen, umspielte ihn mit seiner Zunge, tauchte hinein, während seine Hände sich am Verschluss von Yukis Hose zuschaffen machten. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er die Lederhosen samt Unterhose runter. Er beugte sich runter und berührte mit der Zungenspitze die Spitze von Eiris geschwollenen Penis.  
  
"Oh gott!" keuchte Eiri "Tu das nicht ich bin doch nicht Superman!"  
  
"Wär hätte das gedacht!?" sagte der pinkhaarige Wirbelwind und betrieb weiter eingehende Tiefenforschung, doch plötzlich wurde Yuki aktiv ruckzuck lag seine Nervensänge auf dem Rücken und Eiri hing über ihn. Mit stürmischen Küssen brachte der Autor den 19 jährigen ausser Atem und wollte gerade über ihn herfallen als sich Ryuichi zu Wort meldete.  
  
"Hey noch nie was von Teilen gehört?" meinte er mit einen Grinsen als auch schon Yuki sich halb zur Seite rollte um Ryuichi die Möglichkeit zu bieten auch von Shu-chan zu naschen. Gerade als die beiden wieder dabei waren Shuichi zu verführen schob er beide zur seite.  
  
"Es reicht langsam!" meinte der jüngere Sänger schwer atmend.  
  
"Noch nicht, es ist noch nicht so weit!" meinte Sakuma-san  
  
"Von wegen!" sagte Shuichi und beugte sich über Sakuma. "Dass letzte mal warst du dran, doch jetzt komm ich!"  
  
Er küsste Ryuichi und drückte gleichzeitig dessen Beine ausseinander. Mit der linken Hand tastete er nach dem Fläschchen auf dem Nachttisch. Blind ohne den Kontak von Ryus Lippen zu verlieren, schraubte er das ätherische Öl - das er zum einschlafen benutzte - auf und gab etwas davon auf seine Finger. Mit einer sanften Bewegung fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger ihn Ryuichis Öffnung. Sofort spannten sich Muskeln um Shuichis Finger und brachte Ryuichi zum Stöhnen. Er bewegte den Finger leicht und führte einen 2 ein. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen um ihn nicht zu verletzen führte er die Finger langsam rein und raus. Als er überzeugt war das Ryuichi sich entspannt hatte, gab er etwas von dem Öl auf dein pochendes Glied und drang langsam und vorsichtig in den Grünhaarigen ein. Ryu-chan der daran nicht gewöhnt war verkrampfte sich.  
  
"Entspann dich es wird dann besser!" meinte Shuichi mit liebevoller Stimme.  
  
Ryuichi nickte und der Pinkhaarige merkte wie er sich entspannte. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen, merke wie immer mehr spannung sich in beiden aufbaute. Schon nach kurzer Zeit fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhytmus. Als Shuichi die Richtung leicht änderte und Ryuichis Prostata traf, bog dieser den Rücken durch und stöhnte laut auf. Eiri der den ganzen Spektakel bis jetzt nur beobachtet hatten und dadurch noch sichtlich mehr erregt wurde, griff nach der Flasche die Shu-chan achtlos aufs Bett geworfen hatte und schüttete etwas von dem öligen Inhalt auf seine Handflächen. Shuichi und Ryuichi sie so ihrer Extase verfallen waren merkten nicht wie sich Eiri über Shuichi beugte.  
  
Liebevoll fing er an kleine Küsse auf den Rücken des quirligen Sängers zu verteilen, während seine Finger zu dessen Öffnung glitten. Als der 1,65 m kleine Teenager Yukis Finger in sich spürte, löste er sich von Ryu-chans Lippen und stöhnte auf. Langsam aber zielsicher bewegte der blonde Liebesromanautor seine Finger in einem sich immer mehr steigenden Rhytmus und weitete seinen kleinen Liebhaber unter sich.  
  
Nach einer Weile zog er seine Finger herraus, was ihm ein gemurmeltes Wiedersprechen von Shu-chan einbrachte. Doch diese Unzufriedenheit über den plötzlichen Verlust von behagen hielt nicht lange an denn Eiri erstetzte kurz darauf seine Finger mit seiner bereits äusserst schmerzvollen Errektion. Mit einer langen gleichmäßigen Bewegung drang er in seinen Liebhaber ein. Auch Eiri begann sich kurz danach zu bewegen wobei beide Parteien schon nach kurzer Zeit ins ein schweres Keuchen gerieten. Nach ein paar Sekunden passte sich der Blonde den Rythmus der beiden anderen an.   
  
Ryuichi - dessen Erregung durch die leicht beengende Lage eingehen stimmuliert wurde - war der erste der drei der über die Klippe fiel. Als er seinen Orgasmus erreichte schrie er laut den Namen des Menschen den er so sehr liebte. Die beiden anderen folgten ihn kurz darauf und kamen gleichzeitig. Beide kollabierten auf den armen Ryuichi der leider ganz unten lag.   
  
Nachdem sie sich kurz gefasst hatten rollten sich beide von dem Grünhaarigen und fielen erschöpft aufs Bett. Gleich darauf drehten sich der 22- und 31-jährige auf die Seiten, legten ihre Arme um ihren gemeinsamen Liebhaber und legten ihre Köpfe auf Shuichis Halsbeugen.   
  
Eiri fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder. Mit einem herrausfordernden Lächeln fragte er: "Na wie findest du unsere Regelung? Ist sie schlecht?"  
  
Mit einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf meinte Shuichi nur: "Du kannst manchmal so ein Idiot sein! Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem!"  
  
"Ich dich auch mein, Shu-chan!" sagte Eiri und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Er ist nicht dein Shu-chan!" wiedersprach Ryuichi, worauf hin beide ihre Köpfe zu dem Grünhaarigen drehten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen meinte er: "Er ist unser Shu-chan!"  
  
"Du bist auch nicht besser als er, Ryu!" bemerkte Shuichi mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Kann schon sein, doch gerade deswegen liebst du mich doch oder?"  
  
"Ja, leider hast du Recht! Anscheinend hab ich einen Idioten-Radar, aber das genau macht euch für mich so faszienierend." meinte der Pinkhaarige.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch mein Shu-chan."  
  
"Na los gehen wir schlafen!" sagte Shindou und machte bereits die Augen zu.  
  
Seine beiden Liebhaber nicken und schliefen kurz darauf ebenfalls ein. In den Armen desjenigen, dessen Herz so strahle das er beide aus dem langen Schlaf der Einsamkeit wecken konnte.  
  
*~Owari~*  
  
Für die die es interessiert hier ist der englische Originaltext von dem übersetzten Part von "The boy is mine"   
  
Brandy] - I think it's time we got this straight,  
  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
  
you insane?  
  
[Monica] - See I know that you may be  
  
just a jealous of me.  
  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
  
that his love is all in me.  
  
[Brandy] - See I tried to hesitate,  
  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
  
He said without me  
  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
  
ain't that a shame.  
  
[Monica] - And maybe you misunderstood,  
  
Plus I can't see how he could  
  
wanna take his time and that's all good.  
  
All of my love was all it took  
  
[Chorus 2]  
  
The boy is mine.  
  
You need to give it up.  
  
Had about enough.  
  
It's not hard to see,  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
seem to be confused.  
  
He belongs to me  
  
the boy is mine.  
  
[Monica] - Must you do the things you do  
  
Keep on acting like a fool  
  
You need to know it's me not you  
  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.  
  
[Brandy] - I think that you should realize,  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killing you inside.  
  
[Monica] - You can say what you wanna say.  
  
What we have you can't take.  
  
From the truth you can't escape.  
  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
  
[Brandy] - When will you get the picture.  
  
You're the past, I'm the future  
  
Get away it's my time to shine  
  
if you didn't know the boy is mine. 


End file.
